Shakespeare on Tristan
by evil Jacquie
Summary: Tristan comes in from a mission and meets a friend in the bathhouse. Tender moment ensues along with sex.


Title: Shakespeare on Tristan  
Author: Evil Jacquie  
Fandom: King Arthur  
Pairings: Tristan/Dagonet  
Rating: NC-17  
Type: M/M slash PWP  
Summary: Tristan and Dagonet in the bath house!  
Warnings: Slash M/M, SEX!  
Beta: Wolf and Boar and Axe Goddess  
A/N: Thank you to Wolf and Boar and Axe Goddess for their help, support, and friendship!  
Comments and Reviews: Are very welcome and wanted.  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I don't make any money off this. Please don't get mad if they happen to climb out of the darn screen saver and whisper ideas to me.

Author's explanation for the title: Inspired by these words which I think would have been Shakespeare's description of Tristan if he had seen him…What a piece of work is man! How noble in reason! how infinite in faculties! in form and moving how express and admirable! in action how like an angel! - And they admirably reflect Dagonet's opinion of the scout.

Tristan walked into the bath house and began undressing. He was bruised and bloody having just returned from a mission north of the Wall. As he stripped off the last of his filthy clothing he sighed wearily and sank down onto the stone bench, a gentle touch on his back made him start. He looked up into blue-gray eyes that smiled down at him with pure joy at the mere sight of him back safe once more.

"I didn't know you were back."

"Just got in, wanted to clean up before I came to find you."

"I could help?"

"Ai yeah you could."

Tristan sighed at the feel of the powerful hands that ran over his shoulders and down his back coating his skin with the fragrant oil. He leaned forward and rested his head against the hip in front of him sliding his hands down the long lean legs enjoying the feel of shifting muscle, sinew, and bone with each stroke of the strigil down his own back. Heavy lids closed over weary eyes, here was peace, safety, and that most precious of things; love.

Dagonet tenderly ran the strigil over Tristan's strong back noting each new bruise and cut that would need further tending. "You should have gone to the physician first; this one will need stitches." As he carefully wiped blood away and cleansed the wound.

"I'd rather have you do it." Rubbing his face against Dagonet's side, his beard scratching, tickling, and bringing forth a sigh from the tall knight.

"All right, as you wish." Dagonet smiled and pressed himself against the other man.

"You don't hurt me as much, and your stitches are smaller, less scarring." Tristan smiled and gripped Dagonet's waist, bracing himself with his legs.

"Vain creature. Bad as Lancelot."

Tristan huffed indignantly, "Not even close." He licked at the sweat that trickled down the taut abdomen in front of him.

Dagonet moved slightly faster as he finished the scouts back, stepping back he pulled Tristan to his feet and into a tight embrace. "Let's rinse you off." He mumbled as Tristan tucked his face under Dagonet's chin biting lightly at his throat.

"Yes, aahh, maybe the shallow end." Tristan hissed as Dagonet licked and nibbled the sensitive folds of his ear. A shiver ran through him and a soft moan rose unbidden from his throat. "That's so good." He whispered, wanting Dagonet to keep on doing exactly what he was doing with his hands and mouth.

"That?" Dagonet whispered back teasingly.

"AHH! Yes! Don't stop!" Tristan shuddered and gasped as Dagonet's hands moved over his hardening cock again claiming him, while his mouth teased at his ear and throat. Tristan extended himself upward on tiptoe, stretching and curving his neck to allow Dagonet greater access to his throat. His eyes feverish with passion, barely opened; his breath ragged with desire burned against Dagonet's shoulder and chest. Tristan clutched at Dagonet's shoulder and neck trying to pull the big man closer.

Dagonet looked at his lover, and lowered his mouth over the pulsing vein in his throat letting his teeth lightly imprint against that one sensitive spot that would make Tristan lose himself. The scout, panting and writhing against the hands that held him was quickly going beyond words; felt he was all but drowning in his need to be possessed. He urged Dagonet on with kisses and nips wherever he could reach.

"You want me to do this here? Now?" Dagonet whispered into Tristan's ear his breath burning against the scout's aching flesh.

"Now!" was all the response Tristan could gasp out. He moaned and clutched at Dagonet, ready to lie down on the cold stone floor.

Dagonet lifted the scout in his strong arms and carried him the last few steps to the conveniently wider benches against the wall of the dimly lit room.

"We should probably wait. Get you stitched up first." The bigger man said as his hands moved over Tristan's shoulders and chest. He didn't pause knowing what Tristan's answer to that would be. Following the trail of dark hair that ran in a line down to the triangle of curls, he caressed and stroked the silky hardness that nestled there, smoothing the beads off the tip over the length of Tristan's cock. There was still enough oil on his hands and Tristan's chest to smooth and prepare the tight passage for him to enter. Tristan moved in time with every stroke of Dagonet's hands already growling and moaning; lost in the feel of Dagonet's hands on him.

Dagonet moved one hand to the bucking hips of the scout and held him still for the moment it took him to adjust himself and press his own swollen cock into the waiting depths of Tristan. Carefully pushing forward and pulling back he worked his way in until he was fully sheath in the warm passage. He halted briefly to allow Tristan to adjust to his presence, but the scout had other ideas and began bucking his hips hard against Dagonet. Whenever the tip of Dagonet's cock brushed against the sweet spot inside him, Tristan cried out.

Fearing he could not last much longer Dagonet tried to slow his movements, but Tristan merely sped up his own thrusting hips. Dagonet finally could control himself no longer and began to plunge wildly into Tristan. As they each reached that fleeting crest the scout pulled Dagonet to him with all his strength. Caught off balance and in the throes of his climax Dagonet fell forward onto Tristan.

"Tristan! Are you all right," Immediately Dagonet tried unsuccessfully to roll off the scout fearing he would crush him beneath his greater weight.

"Yes!" Tristan cried out in satisfaction as he wrapped his arms possessively around Dagonet's body. "No, I want you to stay with me." He grunted as Dagonet tried to roll off of him.

"I'm not hurting you?"

"Never."

"Just let me shift off of you. I don't want to crush you." Dagonet managed to turn both of them onto their sides.

"I want you there, right there." Tristan snuggled next to Dagonet's chest, pressing his hands into the muscles of Dagonet's back.

His eyes were closed and the smile on his face made the scout look years younger. Dagonet pressed tender kisses on each eye and lay regarding his lover. He thought about all the days spent waiting and worrying while Tristan was gone on one scouting mission after another for Arthur. Dagonet never told his lover how he felt, not wanting to risk making him feel uncomfortable if it was more than Tristan wanted. Now that their time in Britain was finally coming to an end he thought it was time.

Dagonet lay his head down on his bent arm and pillowed Tristan's against his chest, listening to the deeper breathing that meant the scout was sleeping. He whispered to the now slumbering man all the things he had wanted to say for so long.

"I have loved you all these years. I know your tempers and your fears. There is no one I would chose over you. When I hear Arthur speak of his Christian heaven with angels and shining light, I think of you. You are the one I watch and marvel at your beauty. You are the one I dream of and wonder at your grace. You are the only one I want." Dagonet placed another kiss on his Tristan's lips and watched as they curved into a smile in his sleep.

As Dagonet brushed the hair off Tristan's forehead he whispered, "You are the only one I want."

"Only you, no other." Tristan replied sleepily.


End file.
